Omega Kate
by Datwolfguy
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Kate never became the alpha we all know, but instead became an omega.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a story that came to me randomly and I plan finishing it along with my other stories that are currently on hold at the moment. During this summer I will posting a lot of chapters so stuck around for that, but without further ado, enjoy.**

It is said that when one person or one thing makes a decision or does something, another universe is created where the opposite occurs. For example, we all know the Movie Alpha and Omega right? Well if not then here's a brief explanation. Kate ,an Alpha, who is being forced by her father to marry the son of the leader of the eastern pack, Garth, but dosnt love him, she in fact loves Humphrey, an omega, but dosn't realize that she dose until the end of the movie. So in this particular universe Kate never became the Alpha we all know, she had become an omega, and the alpha of the family became Lily, her sister. Now our story begins in the year 2008, where Kate and Lily are being born at this very moment.

Winston POV

It was a wet stormy night, no rain was falling, but clouds filled the sky bringing sadness across Jasper. On days like this no one usually ever did much of anything, most wolves kept to themselves in the warmness was of their dens. I myself was not sitting happily in my den. I was out finding food for my mate. Eve. She was pregnant and extremely hungry all of the time, so I was somewhat used to this. I suddenly spotted a hare sitting near a berry bush. I slowly snuck up behind it and lay almost fully on the ground. I could hear nothing, but the beating of my heart and felt nothi...

"Ahhhhh!"

I know that scream anywhere, Eve's. I ran as fast as I ever had, forgetting all about the hare. Upon arriving at the den the screaming had ceased and Eve lay at the back of the den, with two pups laying right next to her.

(1 Month Later)

Winstons pups are now known as Kate and Lily. Kate is a small tan furred pup with amber eyes and a white underbelly. Kate was determined by her parents as an omega. When Lily and Kate would play Lily would usually win. Lily has white and lavender eyes. Both havnt spoken a word yet ,but that will soon change.

Lily and Kate sat in the back of the den sleeping, while Winston and Eve were sitting in the front talking amongst themselves, when suddenly out of the blue someone says,

"Hey!"

Winston and Eve turn around to find that Kate had a angry mad face while Lily had her tilted to the side as if asking,

"What was that?"

"Winston dear who was that?"

"I think it was Kate."

Kate ran up to them and spoke once more,

"Mommy?"

"Winston did you hear that? She said Mommy!"

Eve had a big grin spread across her face. Winston had a surprised and was even more surprised when he heard,

"Daddy?"

Lily had also spoken. The rest of the night Winston and Eve practiced many different words with their daughters. It was a good night for the family, but when there is good, bad follows close behind.

(3 months later)

"Winston I'm not saying it happen now, I'm just saying eventually. There's no other option except...war. We are already running out again just like 5 years ago. We only got lucky that a herd started grazing near us. Now their gone and like I said we have no other option"

"I know, I know, but I don't know if I can just take away a decision from my daughter like that. I mean she should be able to decide, I don't want to do it but I guess if I have too...fine, whatever.

Winston walked home in sadness. He did not want to force his daughter into something like that, but it was the only way he could protect his pack. What was supposed to happen was...wait. Winston had stopped walking, and in the distance the sound of a light whimper could be heard. Winston followed the noise to a bush. Upon looking inside he found a blood stained grey wolf pup who was about the same age as Kate.

"P-p- please don't hurt m-me."

The pup managed to say while crying.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

The pup did not answer, he fainted, right then and there. Winston had so many questions running through his mind at once.

Who was this pup? Why is he blood stained? Where are his parents? So many questions, so many left unanswered.

( 2 days later )

In the two days that followed the pup had still not woken from his sleep. He was for sure not dead because he still had a light breath coming from his nostrils and his chest slowly moved up and down. The blood on him was identified as the blood of that of the southern Alpha leaders, and he was determined as their son. What had happened was that of a war between the outlaw pack and the southern. The southern pack won, but not without losing lives.

The pup was assumed to be an omega by its structure, but no one knew for sure. This however gave Winston an idea, if he could get this pup to fall in love with his daughter Then what was supposed to happen wouldn't happen. He soon realized though that that would be just as bad as what is already planned.

Winston was keeping the pup in his den where his mate, Eve, who is the pack leader takes care of him. Kate and lily were very fascinated by him for they had only met one other pup. Kate was especially interested in him, she continually asked how he was or if he could play, but the answer was always no and this angered her that she was always told no to everything she asked about, so she decided to change all of that.

Late at night while the rest of her family was sleeping, Kate quietly walked over to the pup but never got to get there because halfway he screamed a horrid scream that filled the night sky waking everyone and everything for miles.

So what did you think of chapter 1? I thought I outdid myself, but only you guys can tell me. So if you liked it please favorite, follow, review, and all of that other good stuff and see you guys later. Bbbbyyyyyeee!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Dreams. Yes dreams. I have always been fascinated by them. Dreams are created during a point in your sleep with rapid eye movement. Where you are fully asleep, but your brain is not, allowing you to imagine almost anything. Cool huh?

"Ahhhhhh"!

A scream that could be heard for miles was released from this tiny pup. No one in the entire pack could have imagined what made this horrifying shriek. Since it was loud many wolves came from their dens, curious as to what it could have been. Many questions floated through the crowd the stood and the entrance of the alpha den.

"What was that?"

"what it is a bear"?

"A wolf"?

No one knew for sure except for the family in the big den on the tallest hill in the area, which just so happens to be, The alpha den. Winston and Eve were both awakened very quickly by this sound, this sound was one of true terror and it was impossible to sleep through... That is... Unless you're Mooch. Kate was currently crying thinking it was indeed her fault that this pup had screamed so loud and harsh. Eve quickly ran over to the pup and examined him while Winston explained that everything was undercontrol and would be taken care of.

All the wolves returned to their dens and Winston turned around and asked,

"how is he"?

"I'm good, could be better, but good"

Winston was shocked he had not ever heard a pup speak with such intelligence before, he could tell very well that this pup was indeed extremely smart. Eve went over to Kate and calmed her down, the night eventually got deathly quite and everyone was to tired too speak, so one by one they all fell asleep, Winston being last.

(The Next Morning)

Pup's POV

When I woke up I noticed three things. One I was somewhere new, two I had just had the most terrifying dream ever, and three I was very very hungry. I took a look around at my surroundings, a huge den, with what looked to be two adults sleeping in the front of the den, and two pups in the bottom right corner of the den whilst I slept in the bottom left corner. Suddenly I heard,

"Good morning little one".

"Good morning"

I replied back. This wolf was a female, she blonde tan fur and looked like one of those pups. She seemed really friendly.

"Would you like something to eat?" She quietly offered me, for everyone else was still sleeping. I nodded in response, she smiled and walked out of the den. I patiently waited for three minutes until her return, I had the urge to ask her what took so long, but that of course would be extremely rude.

She placed the chunk of meat in front of me and I began to vigorously eat it. She smiled at me as I did this, I had a feeling she knew how hungry I really and truly was. She didn't mind the mess, all she did was chuckle and continue to smile. What a nice wolf she was.

The other adult soon woke and introduced all four of them. The two small pups were Lily and Kate, and the two adults were Winston and Eve, leaders of the western pack. They ate as I continued to naw on the bones which once had meat, the two younger pup had still not woken up and I was starting to get bored, but before I could say anything Winston asked me,

"what is your name little one"?

"Humphrey"! I said this with much enthusiasm, because I loved my name, it is very unique, and cool sounding. But the soon joyous conversation turned south quickly. He had asked me what my dream was all about. I then began to slowly explain everything that happend.

(Dream)

Blood littered the floor and walls and wolves. Many had died, including them, I ran as fast as my little omega pup legs could carry me. I soon arrived at the scene. Blood was gurgling from his throat he was gone, and so was she. Both dead, forgotten. I sat between their lifeless bodies and cried for what felt like hours on end. I couldn't believe the ones I loved most had been killed. I hugged her with all my might, I didn't care about the blood that stained her and now stained all I cared about was them and how much I wanted them back, but they wouldn't come back no matter what. I continued to hug before I heard an evil laugh come from behind me, and all of a sudden a huge paw picked me up and slammed me into a wall with all his might, and I screamed very loud, before waking up.

(End Of Dream)

" That is very horrible I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Eve stated on the verge of tears. Winston didn't say a thing he just sat with a upset look that sat upon his face. Eventually after sitting in a silence that went on for what felt like years, the two pups woke up and asked me to play with them. I happily agreed and went to play with them. We played tag, and had lots of fun.

" Your it"! Kate said to me. I gave her a five second head start before chasing after her, I couldn't manage to tag either of them so we called a tie before Eve called me inside the den.

"Yes"?

"We wanted to tell you that your welcome to stay with us as long as you like in our den, or we could make you one"?

"could I have one made? It's not that I want to get away from you guys its just that I think maybe it'd be best if I were on my own". Eve nodded and smiled, she understood, such a nice family. I ran outside quickly and we countine do to play tag till that first orange hue hit the sky signaling sunset. This sunset was amazing, no... It was beautiful.

I hope y'all enjoyed chapter 2. I put as much emotion into this as I could, and it came out great. Id like to thank everyone who gave me constructive criticism last time, thank you very much. Anyways if you guys liked it remember to follow, favorite review and all of that other good stuff and I'll see y'all later! Bbbyyyeee!


End file.
